botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity Trade
Overview The Serenity Trade & Freight Union (STFU) are independent freighter captains and spacefaring merchants working together for free trade in all parts of the galaxy. Think of them as "space teamsters." It's a collective bargaining group with shared resources. The cornerstone of our group is the little guy, the independent or even solo cargo hauler. This allows small independents to make a better living as traders. Ports of call include Al Raqis, Deshima, Hoto Nagi, Starbase Alpha, Redox, Botany Bay, Paquin, Washtown, Colchester, Dragon's Egg, Pinastri, and other core worlds. STFU has been active in the trade routes for several years. Recently the company has seen hard times, having closed their trading facility on Mu Draconis (Al Raqis). Once a common sight on the trade lanes, STFU vessels are now a rarity in many busy ports. History Formed when the Core Free Trade Alliiance (CFTA) and Serenity Trading announced a full merger of the two competing trade organizations to form one corporate entity in November of 2511. From the remains of both organizations rises the Serenity Trade & Freight Union (STFU). New offices will be located in Al Raqis. A 'duty free' private landing area for STFU pilots will remain on the surface as well as a strong presence on the orbiting Highport Station. With the lifting of the blockade and trade restrictions from the Mu Draconis system, plus the silent role that independent traders had in getting the cure to the 'Black Pox" SAF Virus to the 34 Tauri system and other outlying worlds, the new company looked forward to a profitable future. The Serenity Trade & Freight Union (STFU) is an alliance of independent freighter captains and spacefaring merchants working together for free trade in all parts of the galaxy. "Free" trade is a misnomer, as they do seek to make a profit. Think "free speech" and not "free beer." The primary role of the STFU is that of a collective bargaining group and shared resources. The STFU allows small independents to make a better living as traders. Positions & Crew Descriptions The Serenity Trade & Freight Union (STFU) is looking for independent ship masters and able spacers to crew. Training available, competitive pay and bonuses, and great opportunity for travel and adventure. Get space sickness? Flying not your thing? Join the mining operations on Araxes. STFU needs miners to assist in the procurement of Raqismannah Spice from the sands of Araxes. No equipment purchase necesary. STFU Miners may use their own gear or the STFU has harvesters available for use. Carryall service available to drop miners in the desert and provide pick-up and safe return. STFU Miners are asked to simply credit a fair portion of the spice mined to the STFU faction at time of drop-off at the refinery. Miners may keep some for themselves for medicinal purposes. Vaporators for group use are being installed soon and spice-for-water trade is also available for STFU members, 2 literpaks of water per 15g pouch of raw spice. That is twice the going rate to the citizens of Araxes! Help continue free trade of goods througout the core systems! Join the STFU today! OOC The STFU is an alliance of independent freighter captains and spacefaring merchants working together in all parts of the galaxy. This is true cross-genre role playing, be it Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5, Firefly, Aliens, Avatar, any space genre is possible. The cornerstone of our group is the little guy, the independent or even solo cargo haulers. Find others to trade with or recruit for cooperative role play. "PAYMENT" is made in role playing currency and other in-world bonuses. the STFU does not pay its employees in Linden Dollars (L$) or any form of tangible real world currency. No meeroos were harmed in the creation of this message. Category:Factions & Groups